


The Lovemakers

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-29
Updated: 2001-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four small scenes in the love of two Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

A burning cadence taps time into my eternity. I shiver in the heat, low desire pooling into my belly. I see you as through a clear barrier, and I hold out my hands, smiling at you.

You look back at me, fond regard and deep devotion in your gaze, and your eyes light up.

And the wall crumples, swift flash of desire consuming it. Our fingers touch, we slide into an embrace, melding together.

To love you and to be you are not as different as I had thought.


	2. Separation

You are worlds away from me in body, but our spirits touch yet, almost as if we lay in each other's arms tonight.

Our minds reach out, entwining 'round each other as our bodies are wont to do every night together.

"Love you," I whisper, and feel your silent smile. We sleep a hundred worlds apart tonight, yet each in the other's embrace.


	3. Unity

We fight as one, our minds working as a single unit to win this fight. Together we leap, spin and turn, our bodies so well-adjusted to each other that we do not even need to tell them what to do.

We make love as one, our minds working as a single unit to join our bodies in love and pleasure. Together, we kiss, embrace, stroke, enfold, and caress, our bodies so well-adjusted to each other that we do not even need to tell them what to do.


	4. Forever

We walk hand-in-hand in green fields together, feeling the cool breeze sweep over our faces. The babbling of a small brook makes itself heard among the trees. I turn and kiss you suddenly. "I love you," I say. The words fall faint on the wind.

Oh, sweetest dream. And we wake up together, in the midst of this terrible desert.

"I don't think I can go on," you say. "Leave me. Save yourself."

I refuse, shaking my head silently, gathering you in my arms. We'll chance our luck together.


End file.
